Uchiha & Sons U pick Blueberries
by maidsama4real
Summary: "Can't really get those types of blueberries, can't you?"  I pouted. He chuckled. "Well, that's why I have you." I smartly replied. I'm soo witty. He smirked even more, "oh really?" "Yep, I fully crown you as picker of the most perfect blueberries"oneshot


**Uchiha & Son U Pick Blueberries**

"Sakura-channn! Wake uuppp!" My fraternal twin Naruto was screaming in my ear. "mhmmm. Leave me alone, baka." I replied half awake. "Sakura-chan, we're gonna go pick some blueberries in Sonnet!" Sonnet is a small town, of probably a population of no more than a thousand. It has a couple of restaurants, a ton of gas stations and a small main street. It takes roughly two and a half hours to drive there. "Naruto, do you know what time it is? Eight friggin 'O' clock in the morning, it's the last day of summer until school starts, and I am completely sore from field hockey pre-season. Don't wake me up this early to drag me to a place with lots of bushes and fruit that is as small as a pea!" Once I was done with my monologue, Naruto just turned around and started to walk out of my room~ _thank God! He's gonna leave! I'm going to have 5 more hours of precious sleep! Thank the Lo-_"Be ready in 30, Saku!_ Ugh. Or not. Geez Naruto even though everyone sees you as a happy go lucky guy, you're really a slave driver to your poor sleep deprived kin! _

Being as lazy as I am, I slowly got out of bed wincing at every muscle that was overused last week. I put on some shorts, a tank top, grabbed a sweatshirt, my cell phone, my itouch and ran downstairs in thirty –one minutes. Just to annoy Naruto. Naruto is surprisingly very punctual. Paradox. Right there. Naruto was in the kitchen practically inhaling his sixth serving of ramen. "Saku, hurry up or you won't have a chance to eat breakfast!" "I'll just grab a coffee" No, I am not an anorexic bitch. Bitch, yes I might be, but anorexic, no. I just don't eat breakfast. I know, I know, all those times of watching Nickelodeon shorts on how breakfast is the most important meal of the day, should have rubbed off on me. But I'm just not hungry. It may be because I eat such a big supper. Yes, supper. 'Cus "Dinner" is just a fancy word for "lunch" that them peeps used to say in "the 'ol dayes" .

"Ooh! I love this song!" Naruto, the driver ~_we fought for the keys_~, turned up the song of Eminen, "I'm Not Afraid". "Naruto, I love Eminen, but we've already heard this song three times on different radio channels for the past two hours!" Whatever, Saku-chan. One can NEVER get tired of Eminen!" "Ughhhhh. Are we there yet?" "Almost!" My itouch died an hour ago. I sadly forgot to charge it…so I'm stuck to Eminen repeats, clutching a pink weaved basket. I'm really surprised that we actually have baskets. Naruto, of course has a neon weaved basket. And let me tell you, it's as ugly as HELL (sorry all you neon lovers)!

"We're here!" As Naruto slows down I see a blue sign that says "_Uchiha & Son U Pick Blueberries" _with a couple of blueberries scattered around and a red and navy blue fan painted on the sign. When we drove into the grassy parking lot, there were a lot of cars. Naruto and I hopped out of the car and walked towards the building. I hear an old banjo playing a bluegrass tune. The Banjo player, sitting under a big tent waved to us. He kinda looked like a good 'ol Maine fisherman with a fuzzy gray beard and worn jeans with a plaid shirt and suspenders.

As we entered the building the aroma of popcorn and fresh donuts filled my nose. Naruto motioned me towards the counter with modern scales on it next to a cash register. Naruto placed his basket onto the scale. A beautiful woman behind the counter that is around her late forties, with the name tag that said "Hi, my name is: Mikoto", rote .30 on a piece of paper and stuck it onto the basket. She did the same on my basket.

As we walked to the second entrance where large golf carts are parked, I saw the prettiest man I have ever laid eyes on! Now you must wonder why I would say "pretty" instead of sexy, hot, cute, or handsome that's because I am telling the truth. He is pretty. Flawless. Perfect. My aunt always told me that if the man is looks or seems perfect than he must have some type of character flaw. "Teme! I didn't know that you worked here!" Shouted Naruto. _What? How does Naruto know him? Am I missing something?_ "Dope, get in the cart." The pretty man speaks. "Naruto.." as I nudge him. "Oh sorry, Saku! This is Teme. I met him that time the mom and dad went on that business trip and you made me go to the grocery store 'cus all we had at home was ramen!" "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." "Sasuke Uchiha." The pretty Sasuke speaks!

"Naruto! Stop eating all the berries! We need to bring some home yah know!" I shouted at him while he was chomping down on a handful of blueberries. "Sorry Saku! They're just so good! I can't help myself!" "UGH! Naruto, your tongue is blue!" "Really? Cool!" "ugh…baka." I mutted to myself.

A girl with long dark hair and lavender eyes strolled by us. "Ummmm…Saku I'm gonna go talk to that girl! She's prettyyy!Seeya!" "…baka…" I looked down at my basket, not even close to being full. "Dangit, this is gonna take foreverrr!" I said to myself. I turned my head up and there is was, the most perfectly ripe, blueberry hanging from the stems of a branch. _Yes! Mine! The best blueberry! Mine! Allll mine! _As I grabbed for the berry, all I clutched was air. _Dangit! Curse my height! _I don't call myself 'short'. No. I am petite! Yep. Dainty as a feather, and a magnet to klutziness. Then instead of the blazing sun, I felt a shadow cover my body and a hand grabbed the "blueberry from heaven."

I turn around and there in all his shininess was Sasuke-'teme'. Smirking. "Can't really get those types of blueberries, can't you?" I pouted. He chuckled. "Well, that's why I have you." I smartly replied. _I'm soo witty. _He smirked even more, "oh really?" "Yep, I fully crown you as picker of the most perfect blueberries ever!" I said while throwing my arms up into the air dramatically but being careful of not dropping my precious blueberries. "Oh really now? Who gave you that authority? Hmm?" _huff. Cocky pretty boy._" I did! Why would you even ask that? You are on your break, ni?" I replied crossing my arms. "Yes. I'm on my break. I accept the title. It looks like you would need a little help anyway." He agreed as he peered down at my pink basket. "well…huff. Fine!" I punched him, lightly on the shoulder. "Ow!" he's built. I was rubbing my hand now. He was chuckling, and _was that a smile I see? Prettyyy!_

"Sasuke, your shift is over! Help us at the register!" shouted another dark haired worker. He turned to me "I'll see you later." "I'd like that." I smiled to him. _Now where's my annoying baka of a twin?_ I heard laughing and I turned around and there's Naruto, walking towards me with his arm slung around the blushing dark haired, lavender eyed chick from before. "You're funny Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheekily said. "Th-th-thank you-you nar-uto-san" The gal stuttered. "Hinata-chan! I told you just call me 'Naruto'! Oh! Hey there Saku! This is Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, this is my twin sis Sakura!" Naruto introduced us. "N-n-nice to meet you sakura-san!" " You to Hinata! But like Naruto, please just call me Sakura!" "H-h-hai." "Naruto, we gotta go." "Okay, I'll call you Hinata-chan! And we'll get together sometime, ni?" "A-a-alright Naruto."

"Saku, I wanna get a doughnut!" Naruto whined. "Me too." We walked to the doughnut stand. There was a man that looked almost exactly like Sasuke, except a couple years older and had longer hair. He had a blue apron on and a tag the said "Hi, my name is: Itachi" "Could we have three blueberry and 3 apple cider doughnuts?" I asked him. "Alright. Nice hair." _He _dissed_ me! _"Tch. Nice apron." "touché. Here yah go. That'll me two dollars." "Naruto.." Naruto handed me the money and I paid 'Itachi'. _Not __tipping him!_

We walked toward the checkout desk, Sasuke behind the counter. I put my basket on the scale, which he weighed. Naruto did the same. He totaled it up. "That'll be twenty-five dollars." He said to us. "Geez, Teme! That's soo expensive!" Naruto whined. "Dope, you picked five pounds of blueberries." "Naruto just give me the money" I said annoyingly to him. Looking straight into his eyes I said "I'd like the receipt, please." "hn" I gave him the twenty dollar bill, and grabbed a sharpie and wrote down my number on the 5 dollar bill. "Here,

thanks." I smiled to him. "Hn, your welcome, thanks for coming I hope you had a great time." _Ha, you have no idea how great __my __time was.._ "By now." I said to him, smiling. "seeyah, teme!" Sasuke gave me the receipt.

As we walked to the car, Naruto carrying the blueberries, "see, that wasn't so bad!" _you can say that again. _I looked down at the receipt. There was sasukes number in black bold sharpie. _It wasn't bad at all…._

* * *

**Sooo! How did you like that? its my first one-shot, so give me whatever critism is needed. i might put a sequel if there is a demand for it, or i get my auther inuition...lol **

**so sorry for all yah peeps looking forward to the next chappy to "waiter...sasuke!" .net/s/6167780/1/bwaiterSASUKE_b **

**Im in the middle of writing the next chapter, but i need more inspiration, so anyone that is intrested in giving me suggestions let me know, and i'll send you what i've written..er..type. :)**

**THANKS! 3 hugs n kisses! :)**

**XXMaidsama4realXX**


End file.
